Secret Relationships Aren't Always So Secret
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Yet another prompt from glee fluff meme on livejournal. Five Displays of Affection That Went Unnoticed And One That The Whole School Saw . Even though it's really just the Glee Club. Rated T for slight sexual content. Finn/Kurt.


A/N: This is why I should not be allowed near memes on livejournal. I end up filling a bunch of prompts when I should be working on other things. But here's another oneshot, filling another prompt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1.

At first it seems like nothing is any different that it's ever been. To everyone in Glee club, it seems like Finn and Kurt are just really good friends. And they're happy because Finn and Kurt need good friends right now.

It hurts Kurt's heart, though, to think of how they have to keep their relationship secret, even from the Glee kids, because Finn's scared of what they'll think. Kurt's always been comfortable with who he is. Finn though…he's not ready. Not ready for the ridicule sure to befall him if he starts dating the school gay kid.

Kurt will wait though. He loves Finn. And he knows, deep in his heart, that Finn loves him.

Waiting to come out or not, however, that does _not _excuse the fact that Finn's shirt is tucked in shirt-mullet style and that one side of his collar is up and one down. Kurt can accept a lot of Finn's little fashion faux pas', but he _cannot _accept this blatant disregard for at least looking capable of dressing yourself.

So, consequences be damned, Kurt walks up to his boyfriend and proceeds to fix Finn's collar, making at least be on straight. Not wanting to be too obvious, he goes up on his tiptoes to whisper in Finn's ear, "Fix your shirt."

"What's wrong with it?" Finn asks with that adorable, confused look on his face.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Either pull it all the way out or tuck it all the way in."

Finn sighs, but pulls the back of the shirt out.

"Thank you," Kurt says smiling, relieved. Looking around to make sure no one can see, Kurt leans over and pats Finn's cute little butt. He then smiles cutely and flounces past Finn, winking, leaving Finn blushing and smiling.

2.

A week later, in some sick attempt of initiating "Glee Club Bonding" Rachel has all the Glee kids over to her house to watch musicals, and tapes from sectionals and sing corny karaoke songs. By about 10 o' clock, they have all settled into the couch in her living room, watching Beauty and the Beast. (Brittany said it was her favorite and it had music in it. And, Rachel had reasoned, it _was _a Broadway musical) Kurt and Finn sit next to each other, but are trying to be inconspicuous. However, Finn doesn't think it's too obvious to just put his arm casually around Kurt. At first Kurt tenses and looks around nervously, not for his own sake, but for Finn's. Eventually though, he relaxes into the touch and almost snuggles into the warmth of Finn's side. But only because it's dark, at least that's what he tells himself. And if Kurt blushes just a little bit, well, for Finn, that's just an added bonus.

3.

Gym that day had been a bitch.

For Kurt at least. First running, then starting the football unit. Kurt had been good at playing kicker. He wasn't so good at being slammed to the ground and landed on.

So when Kurt goes to Glee after said gym class, he's sore and less than pleased.

No matter how much he stretches, there's a killer knot in his back that just will _not _loosen up. Dancing around and bumping into people, chairs, and walls doesn't help matters either.

At the end of the practice, Kurt's sitting sorer than ever and all he wants is to go home and just soak in the tub for an hour.

Then he feels a familiar hand on his back, softly rubbing the knot in his shoulders and it takes everything he has not to moan in relief. Finn's hands just press harder into Kurt's back. From the corner of his eye, Kurt can notice Mercedes' eyes on him, but other than that this little moment has gone widely unnoticed. Smiling, Kurt relaxes into the touch and just can't wait to get home to continue his little massage.

4.

When Finn finds Kurt crying near his locker, his heart hurts. Kurt's been thorough so much crap in his life already, to see him in even more pain is unbearable. Thinking of how much pain he caused Kurt himself isn't easy either. So, partially in an attempt to make up for his past actions and mostly to comfort his boyfriend, who he loved so much, he reaches out in the middle of the hallway and grabs Kurt's hand.

It's a small gesture, not flashy or noticeable. He doubted anyone in the hallway even saw the gesture. But he doesn't need the approval or even the recognition of their relationship from others. Finn's dealt with that far too much in his life. Quinn, Rachel. Even Santana, though that really wasn't a relationship. Right now, Kurt looking up at him with that small, shy smile and the feel of Kurt's small hand in his is enough.

5.

At Regionals, they get second. First would have been nice, true, but it's not necessary. They still get to go to Nationals and they're still happy just to have come this far. After finding out, the club goes to a little local diner for a celebration dinner (on Mr. Schue, of course). When they get back for the awards ceremony, they're pretty sure they scream louder than Vocal Adrenaline, who won first. They go up for their group picture and in that moment, Kurt's smiling so widely and just looks too adorable to be real. So, to make sure, after the picture is snapped, Finn leans over and pecks Kurt on the cheek. And Kurt just smiles even wider and blushes, and pulls Finn's hand into his. By this point they wouldn't be surprised if people knew, but everyone is so wrapped up in their own joy that somehow, they don't.

6.

A few days later, Glee practice had ended for the day and everyone had left the choir room with the exception of Finn and Kurt. Rachel is the first to announce that she believes something is suspicious and after some prodding, everyone agrees and the remaining 10 members sneak back to the choir room. Rachel goes in first, prepared with the excuse of forgetting her sheet music. When she walks in however, all coherent thoughts fly out the window.

"Oh. My. God."

Looking up, Finn and Kurt's faces are both frozen and devoid of color. When Rachel walked in, Kurt had been in Finn's lap, with Finn's hands on his ass, kissing passionately.

Kurt's the first one to break the silence, maneuvering gracefully to a more conservative position on Finn's lap. "Hello, Rachel. Can we help you?"

"You're dating?" she asks.

Kurt looks at Finn. "Yeah," Finn says, "For a while now."

He swallows loudly. This is it. The moment of truth.

Rachel's lips curl into a smile. "Well then, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that I wish all the happiness that my gay dads have and that you two make an adorable couple."

They both blush as the rest of the club walks in with various reactions.

"You owe me details, boy!" from Mercedes, and various screams and words of support. Even Puck patted Finn on the back, despite himself.

And Finn smiles, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him nearer to him, convinced that no matter what, they're going to be okay.

A/N: So there you have my awful fill of that prompt. Please review anyway and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
